An anastomosis is an operative union of two hollow or tubular structures. Anastomotic structures can be part of a variety of systems, such as the vascular system, the digestive system, or the genitourinary system. An anastomosis is termed end-to-end when the terminal portions of tubular structures are anastomosed.
A wide variety of anastomosis devices and methods have been developed for anastomosing ends of living vessels. End-to-end anastomosis may be accomplished either by suturing, stapling or mechanical coupling. Suturing is generally difficult to perform, especially when very small vessels are involved, and requires great skill and experience on the part of the surgeon. Stapling and mechanical coupling of blood vessels has been suggested to avoid the disadvantages of suturing, and to provide a faster, more reliable and relatively simple method of anastomosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,586 discloses a three-piece anastomotic coupling device for end-to-end anastomosis of tubular members consisting of two open bore cylindrical adaptors and an open bore cylindrical connector. Each end of a tubular member is passed through the axial bore of an adaptor and everted over the end thereof. The adaptors are then inserted into opposite ends of the connector until the everted ends of the vessel abut under light compression. Integral locking means are provided to secure the adaptors and tubular members of the connector piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,415 discloses a means and method for sutureless surgical anastomosis. A heat shrinkable sleeve is placed around two tubular members to be anastomosed and then shrunk to engage and maintain the two tubular members in an anastomotic relationship. The ends of the tubular members are everted over rigid or semi-rigid ferrules placed on the ends of the tubular members.